Puberty
by Lady Amber Emerald
Summary: Misaki just got her period for the first time and she feels like shit. Why is there a huge pimple the day she wanted to look nice for once? And most importantly, why does Takumi's sudden deep voice... turn her on! Yup, it's puberty. Dedicated for the people waiting for my update! Oneshot.


**Hey guys! I think you guys should get a story while I am updating the other one. Forever my guilt will be updated this week so yeah. I hope you guys like this Oneshot.**

Puberty

"Mom! Come quick!" 13 year old Misaki shrieked from the upstairs bathroom

Minako stopped washing the dishes and cleaned her hands on her apron.'Oh boy. Don't let this be _another_ call from school saying she beat up _another_ poor boy at school.'

Minako reluctantly walked up the stairs, making the old stairs creak at every step. Finally, Minako entered Misaki's room.

It was full of books, books, and books! 'Shouldn't healthy teenage girls have, like, posters of boys on their walls? Or even something feminine once in awhile?' Minako shook her head.

"Mom! In here!" Misaki desperately yelled from the bathroom.

Minako awkwardly opened the bathroom door to find her 13 year old daughter crying on the toilet. And….a lot of blood.

"I should've listened to Sakura! Stress leads to death! Now I'm going to die!" Misaki hiccuped. Minako laughed.

"Honey you just got your period. You should be glad, finally a sign that you're an actual girl! Hold on, let me get you a pad."

Misaki fiddled with her fingers nervously. It felt like forever until her mom came back upstairs. Then, her mom showed her how to put on a pad correctly.

After an eternity, Misaki felt like an official baby. She was crying. In her mom's arms. Wearing a diaper.

She felt like shit.

"Don't feel sad," Minako cooed, "It's a part of becoming a woman! Now it would be a _real_ miracle if you could finally wear training bras…"

Misaki's eyebrows creased and Minako smiled. "Get going to bed. You have school tomorrow. And you know, middle school is hard."

"No kidding," Misaki scoffed. She laid on her bed as her mom left her room. Right, she had school tomorrow.

"Oh yeah," she thought aloud, "Tomorrow is a dress-down. Maybe I should try wearing something for a change." Whenever her school had a dress-down, Misaki came to school in her uniform. It just felt natural. After all, she was the middle school's kaichou. But maybe… maybe… she should go out of dress code. It wouldn't hurt to wear something cute, right?

Misaki jumped from her bed and immediately regretted her actions.

"Uggh," she whined, "I feel like I'm carrying a wet diaper." She penguin waddled to her closet and opened it.

T-shirt, T-shirt, T-shirt…. Oh there. Sakura gave her a cute dress last year on her 12th birthday. It was royal blue and went above her knees. Mid-thigh. She hoped it still fit.

Oh fuck it. Of course it still did. She hasn't grown larger thighs. Her waist wasn't any wider...and of course…

Her breasts weren't any bigger.

Sadly, she still had her 12 year old body.

…..

"Misakiiiiiii!" Sakura enveloped Misaki in a hug at school the next morning.

In their school, you had to wait outside before school for half an hour until you could actually get in the building. This is where you formed your clique. Misaki's morning group was actually pretty big. Being popular with the girls, her whole group consisted of her friends and her fangirls. The boys hate the president but loved to oogle at the girls surrounding Misa. Especially Sakura. More and more girls loved to join though, and Misaki liked having many supporters.

"Misa-chan you look super cute!" Sakura squealed, "So you finally wore it," she said sporting a cute outfit herself.

"Thank you…" Misaki nervously replied.

"Yeah you should totally do it more often. Anyway, have you heard their latest album?" Sakura asked.

"Umm. Who's exactly?" Misaki cringed.

"UXMISHI of course!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh well I've been kind of...studying?" Misaki squeaked. Sakura pouted some more. Misaki suddenly pulled her aside.

"So ummm… i kind of got my period…." Misaki whispered.

"EEEHHHHHH?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hey, hey!" a voice behind them said, "Let me in on the gossip too! So Misaki. You finally got a boyfriend?" Chiyo asked.

"No no! Of course not!"

Sakura excitedly nudged Chiyo, "Our little Misaki here is one step closer to womanhood! She is covered in the period department!"

"And the acne department. Look!" Chiyo added as she showed Sakura a huge pimple on Misa's forehead.

"Wh-Wh-WHAT?!" Misaki exclaimed as she tried locating her pimple with her fingers. Just then, the schoolbell rang.

"Gotta go!" Misaki said as she ran towards the school was careful to enter though. This is where most of the school groping took place. Since everyone wanted to enter at the same time, there was a lot of close proximity and the guys took advantage of this. Middle school.

Once Misaki was in, she headed straight to the bathroom. "Ugggh!" she groaned looking at herself in the mirror. It was huge.

Misaki quickly covered it up with her bangs. She honestly _did not_ have time for this. She grabbed her bookbag and rushed out the bathroom door.

What a horrible start.

…

"Hey Chiyo! Chiyo!"

Chiyo Sakurai was spacing out in lunch. This happened soooo often, Misa and Sakura both knew why.

A boy.

Not just any boy though. Tora Igarashi, heir to the Igarashi Corps. Tora was the point guard in basketball in their rival school, Miyabigaoka Middle. Chiyo, of course was a part if the cheerleading squad. Once, she had accidentally spelled out Tora's name in front of everyone in the gym.

E-M-B-A-R-R-A-S-S-I-N-G!

"What's so great about Tora anyways?" Misaki asked. Bored.

"What's so great? His eyes, his face, his hair, his voice-" Chiyo was interrupted.

"Talking about voices…" Sakura said.

"Oh yeah!" Chiyo exclaimed.

They both turned to Misaki.

"HAVE YOU HEARD TAKUMI USUI'S SEXY- ASS VOICE?" they asked her.

Misaki blushed 50 shades of red.

"Everyone has been talking about it…."

Their talking seemed to fade out for Misaki. Takumi Usui,huh? Misaki had mixed feelings about that guy.

" _Ummm, Sensei?" 9-year old Misaki asked, "I don't get long-division."_

 _Her teacher just waved her off. "Go get someone to help you."_

 _Misaki asked and asked a lot of kids but they all ignored her. Feeling disappointed and about to give up on math forever, she spotted a blonde haired boy who seemed to be done with all of his work. Misa nervously walked towards him._

" _Umm could you help me with division?" Misaki asked,her voice barely above a whisper. Unknown to her, her face was super red and her expression was utterly adorable._

 _10-year old Takumi yawned. "I mean...sure, I guess."_

 _Misaki's eyes sparkled with joy. "Thank you so much" she said and unexpectedly hugged him in excitement. Takumi blushed a bit. Misaki noticed their close proximity and she too, blushed._

" _Sorry-"she said._

 _Takumi grabbed her hand and led her to a corner in the classroom where he could teach her quietly. After many trials, giggles, and blushes, Misaki finally understood._

" _Thank you so very much! So…. What's your name?" she asked smiling._

" _Usui. What's yours?" he said mockingly with a roll of his eyes._

" _Hey! You don't have to tell me! You don't even have to ask me back! … It's Misaki." she whispered._

 _Takumi chuckled. "You're too cute!" he kissed her cheek. "I'll see you Misaki."_

 _Misaki held her cheek for a few long moments. This was…. Special._

 _After this though, he always seemed to be surrounded by girls. And so she often avoided him._

"He's a playboy." Misaki thought aloud.

"Who's a playboy?" a deep voice behind her asked. Misaki shivered and turned around, slowly.

Takumi Usui. Of course.

"Aaaah!" she screeched and and almost fell off her chair. Unluckily for her, he caught her.

"Clumsy, much?" he asked her teasingly.

"Shut up!" Misaki's cheeks puffed.

"You're so cranky." he inched close. Seductively, he whispered, "Are you on it?"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at the two lovebirds. Some laughed. Some snickered.

"KI-ISS! KI-ISS! KI-ISS!..." everyone chanted.

Misaki turned tomato red. Takumi just rolled his eyes. He grabbed her hand and took her out of the lunchroom.

"Stop! Stop it!" Misaki protested. Takumi didn't answer. They climbed up the stairs into the rooftop. When the door opened, she was surprised by the chilly air that hit her. It made her dress sway.

Takumi turned to look at her. "What were you thinking wearing that dress? Are you trying to seduce someone?"

"No! I'm not trying to seduce anyone! It's none of your business what I wear to school. I'm not even your girlfriend!"

Takumi just stared at her.

"Takumi!"

"Misaki…" he moved closer.

"Takumi.. why… ever since… since then… why...do you make me feel this way?"

Takumi pressed his lips on her. The kiss was so nostalgic, so full of emotion, that when he pulled back, Misaki already missed the warmth.

"Misaki, I love you."

Misaki just stood there blushing. And nodded. Why the hell did she nod?!

"Can you...can you give me an answer?" he asked her in a deep voice.

His voice...turned her on.

"Of course, next week preferably. When you're off of _it."_

Misaki's eyebrows creased. "Why you-"

Takumi laughed. "You're too cute." he said and kissed her cheek. Then, he left.

Misaki dropped to her knees.

 _What the hell just happened?!_

….

"Uggh! Why do I have to be on my period! Why do I have this ugly pimple on my forehead! AND WHY THE HELL DID HE ASK ME OUT?!

Minako poked her head in her room. "Who asked you out?"

"Mom! Privacy?"

Minako just chuckled. "Oh you are growing up so fast! Now for those training bras…"

"Mom!"

Minako patted her 13 year old daughter on the head. "Honey, it's puberty."

Oh fuck yeah it was.

 **A/N.**

 **So yeah. This is kind of based on my middle school life. I am just a middle schooler so my life is pretty hectic and I am trying to update as much as I can so please please please Review Fave and Follow!**

 **Lady**


End file.
